Five Hundred Times
by JustAnotherFrivolousPseudonym
Summary: A recipe for disaster: A travelling partner's reunion, 24 bored teens, an empty time capsule, 2 weeks, a small town, and a camcorder. What does this recipe make? The most memorable 2 weeks of their lives. And more boredom. Shippings include: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Ikarishipping. Full list of shippings inside.
1. Introduction

Shippings:

Poke

Contest

Ikari

Rocket

Oldrival

Handyman

Wishful

Kantocontest

* * *

><p>"This is all my fault." Brock thought depressingly. The reason the rest of the gang were in the hallway preparing to hear their verdict, the reason he was going into the prosecutor's office, was, indirectly or directly, linked to him. He mentally prepared himself, gulped, and put his hand on the chilling, sterile handle, twisting it and pushing the door open. He quickly entered the office of the famous professor, shutting the door behind him and singlehandedly sealing any chance of escape.<p>

His mind tried to reason. "This is just Professor Oak and Mrs. K! Also known as the two kindest adults you know. What are they going to do? Not something out of reason, that's for sure."

Brock's thoughts were helped by the sight of Ash's mom and Gary's grandfather sitting on the sofa, drinking tea. Maybe he was blowing this all out of proportion. Maybe...

"Brock, dearie, sit down, please." Delia gesticulated towards the sofa opposite of them.

Brock obliged, still nervous and inwardly conflicted on how to feel. The parental look on their faces made Brock remember when he was a child. He was rowdy and clumsy, always getting into trouble. Mostly with the Rock-types, of course.

"...because you all did this on your own free will." Professor Oak had talked to him, but Brock didn't tune into the sentence.

"Um, sorry, Professor, but can you run by that again?"

The Professor sighed, but managed a side smile that seemed familiar, repeating the sentence. "We both decided to punish all of you equally, because you all did this on your own free will."

Brock immediately thought, "Okay, this could be very good, or very bad."

"And since most of them out there haven't had any parents (or any punishment experiences, for that matter) we also decided that we would take it easy on you." Delia spoke this time. "And besides, I thought some of them were pretty funny!" Delia radiated her youthful and easygoing charm presently, something, Brock realized once again, she had to have to keep up with her son.

"Well, what is it?" Brock was still suspicious, although he had calmed down considerably, compared to when he was first opening the door.

"I thought of when I boy in school," The Professor began, "and I always had to write that I wouldn't do what I did wrong five hundred times. That's what we decided on. So, you are going to write everything you did wrong five hundred times each."

"O-okay." Brock couldn't believe they were getting off that easily. And he thought they were getting their Pokémon revoked or something! This is great!

"I'll tell the others, then." The two adults just nodded and continued to sip their tea.

Brock came out of the room in a better mental state than he came in.

The room's eyes all moved to him expectantly.

"All we have to is write each things we did wrong five hundred times!"

A moment's silence.

And then they cheered, as they obviously held the same fears as Brock.

Amidst all the ruckus just outside, the adults spoke to one another.

"Do you think we went too easy in them?" Delia asked the older professor.

"No," he replied, "because they thought that staying in Pallet Town without making any trouble was boring. Just wait till they're forced to sit and write the same sentence over and over. It was torturing for me, and I wasn't even the kind of kid who couldn't sit still. Just wait for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! This is going to be my first story on here, with more to come! I know it's kind of short... but it's just an intro!<p>

Thanks so much for reading~!


	2. Ash's Curiosity Nearly Killed Todd

**All of the characters will get at least one chapter. So, if you feel as if the character's aren't getting much depth, that's because they aren't... yet.**

* * *

><p>The next morning was dull; as normal as any day would start. Misty woke Ash up (by the use of Pikachu, much to Ash's hate.) Ash had 2 plates of pancakes and went straight to Oak's after. Except, like he usually did, he didn't go to play, care for, and train his Pokémon. He was going to receive his punishment.<p>

"Five hundred sentences aren't too bad for each thing I did, right, buddy?" He looked at his faithful, yellow, partner in crime, Pikachu. Pikachu gave a shrug in response.

Then they were at Lab, on the porch. Ash never had to knock. He entered and went to the main room, where he was surprised to see desks. Most of the gang was there already, writing. No one addressed his arrival, wanting to finish the work as quickly as possible. The whole scene made Ash think of school, something he loathed. He sat in a desk near the window, because he could already see himself looking out into the field once he got bored.

"Okay, so, what's the first thing recorded that I wasn't supposed to do." He thought to himself. The first thing that came to his mind was stealing Todd's camera. He started to write.

_I will not steal Todd's camera again._

Ash smiled and put down his pencil, remembering what had happened.

* * *

><p>"This is officially day one of the video diary to be put in our time capsule. We will be filming all the time, all day. About what we do for the next two weeks!" Brock's voice echoed down the hall. He entered the Ketchum kitchen walking backwards, talking to the camcorder. Cue everyone's quizzical look and Misty's question of: "What are you doing, Brock?"<p>

He turned to everyone with a look of anticipation on his face.

"You know the time capsule we're putting stuff in? Well, I think we should record all the stuff we do while we're alone so we can watch it when we're older!"

Everyone had caught onto the idea quickly. But of course, there were a few "objections".

"But…what if we don't do anything special?"

"STOP BEING SO PESSIMISTIC DREW!"

They were easily resolved, though.

Right after his breakfast, Ash got a hold of the camera. So, he did something he was wanting to do for a while.

"You see," Ash narrated in a hushed voice, "Todd has always had his camera by his bed. So what if someone took it…" Ash snuck into the boy's room, which was his room covered in sleeping bags. He sneakily took the camera, which was right next to Todd's head.

Ash ran out quickly, filming himself all the way.

And in a span of ten minutes…

A loud shriek was heard.

"What… was that?" Jessie asked, shakily.

"I don't know," Gary had replied, "But that was the girliest scream I have ever-"

A voice came from upstairs.

"WHO. STOLE. MY. CAMERA!"

The rest of the gang, all in the living room, looked around. Then they saw Ash, humming a tune "nonchalantly".

They glared.

He sighed, picked the camera out of it's hiding spot and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Todd," he called, "your camera's right here."

Frenzied steps downstairs, then "Why did ya steal it, man?"

"Umm...For your reaction. Sorry."

"Man, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! But I'm so glad it's okay." Todd continued to observe the camera for any damage, cooing at it and rocking it like a baby.

Then there were sweat drops and face palms around the house.

* * *

><p>Ash continued writing the sentence, inwardly laughing at the rare moment of Todd's anger.<p>

_I will not steal Todd's camera again._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
